


Who have you become?

by Writter_of_time



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writter_of_time/pseuds/Writter_of_time
Summary: Set after time of death. Sara and Laurel are living together and laurel is learning new things about her sister.Plus the 2 patch up differences from their past.





	Who have you become?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I thought of to explain the relationship between the 2 sisters. Mainly Sara's reasons for being what she was pre series 1 and how the 2 were as kids.

It had been about 3 weeks since Sara had come back into laurels life and the 2 were getting along great again. Sometimes it was like the 2 had never been apart and they were constantly teasing and bickering with each other. But Laurel had also noticed a number of differences in her sister. But Laurel assumed that was to be expected with 6 years apart. Laurel had insisted Sara stay with her in her spare bedroom until she saved up enough for a place of her own. Sara had tried to argue but it made the most sense and Laurel was very happy to have her sister all to herself.

One morning Laurel wakes up with a yawn. It was 8 in the morning and she had a day off from work. She guessed Sara would be asleep but decided to start on breakfast for the pair. She gets out of bed and slips on her dressing gown and walks out her bedroom. She stops surprised to see Sara in the front room. Before she'd gone Sara would never wake up at any time that ended in a.m. But here she was now not only awake but she was in a white crop top and black shorts going through a complicated martial arts routine throwing kicks at punches with expert speed and precision. It surprises laurel to see because though both her and Sara had done self defence as kids Sara had never really taken to it much.

"Morning" Laurel calls out to her sister brightly.

Sara didn't respond. Laurel rolls her eyes thinking it was one of Sara's games of just ignoring her that she liked to do as a kid to wind laurel up.

"Seriously Sara you still doing this?"

Sara just continues her routine. Laurel tilts her head at that lack of reaction. Even when Sara did this before she struggled to hide a giggle or at least a smile but now her face was totally neutral. Laurel walks over and waves her hand in front of her eyes repeatedly. Sara didn't even blink. Laurel realsises then that Sara couldnt even notice her. A fact that's confirmed when Sara narrowly missed her head with a kick. Laurel jumps back and trips over the sofa. At that she expected Sara to laugh but no still nothing.

When Sara gets to the end of her routine she bows to an invisible person and puts her fist in the palm of her hand almost like she's preying. Then her eyes blink and she comes back to reality and looks at laurel.

"Oh hey morning."

Laurel tilts her head folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh morning Bruce Lee."

Sara rolls her eyes at the comment and grabs a towel she'd left to the side and wipes the sweat from her face.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"Nah no worries. I'm just surprised you're awake this early."

"Yeah I know strange to be awake in the actual morning...I mean how weird is that." 

Laurel laughs at her, she could see Sara was trying to fake some of her old cheekiness and laziness. But she could see she wasn't being serious with it and could see the muscles pushing through her top that shows she wasn't as lazy as she was. Laurel wanted to find out more about what her sister had been through.

"Since when do you know tai chi?"

sara slips on her regular shirt and takes a sip of her water bottle.

"It's not tai chi its wing chun."

"Bless you" laurel teases earning her a playful smack from Sara.

"Shut up it's a martial art I picked up when I was away. What I was just doing there was the mantis form."

Laurel shrugs and grins.

"Looks like your regular dance moves you used to do all around the front room."

Sara glares at her.

"Must you put down everything I do...just because it's not something you do it doesn't mean it's not worth it."

Laurel nods looking down feeling bad. She knew Sara felt that laurel never supported her in anything she did as a kid including her dancing which Sara used to love but Laurel always told her was useless and she knew that affected Sara as a kid.

"Okay sorry....but what was with you not paying attention to me?"

"It wasn't me not paying attention...I genuinely didn't see you. It's like a meditation technique where you turn yourself off from the world and just focus on the one thing....yeah when I first heard about it I laughed and said I already did that at school....earned me a smack round the head but still....it really does work though."

Laurel looks at her actually a bit interested. 

"Surely that's not great for martial arts....zoning out during a fight doesn't sound like a great idea?"

Sara nods and sits down smiling at the fact laurel was actually showing interest in something that she did.

"Yeah but that's the thing, the form is simulating a fight....it may look like dancing but I'm visualising an invisible attacker so when I do a move its like I'm fighting."

Laurel smiles. She could Sara was really into this type of thing.

"Wow sis...never thought you'd be the spiritual guru."

Sara laughs.

"I'm anything but....but I did enjoy learning it....and it keeps me sane."

Laurel smiles and hugs her. Sara hugs back.

"What's this for?"

"Because I love you...I always have done and I'm sorry if you ever thought I was judging you or didn't value what you did. You just frustrated me because you are so smart and talented but chose to live the party girl life...but seeing you now...this is the Sara I always knew was there and of course I loved the old Sara...but I love you so much."

Sara smiles holding back tears as she hugs her sister. Letting the words wash over her. She'd always looked for her sisters approval in everything she did and when she thought laurel would never approve of her that's when she gave up trying and started sinking into the bad life choices she'd made. But having her sister in her life again she understands it was out of love laurel had for her sister and concern. Of course Laurel had make mistakes. They both had they were both kids but Sara is so happy to get a second chance to have her big sister back. But of course Sara couldn't resist ending it by being slightly cheeky and gives her a playful grin

"Okay enough of this soppy shit I need a shower."


End file.
